


Splish Splash

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "winchester prank war" the second generation, Dean is fairly decent at supervising children, Eric is definately a Winchester, F/M, I don't know, I'm sleep deprived, Kinda Fluffy, and kinda first gen., don't judge my tags :), super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy fic about Dean watching Eric while Sam and Clio try to get a little shut eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splish Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Just a super short fluffy fic I came up with... I have been really terrible lately with publishing and am trying to get out of this forgetting-to-publish mind thing. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this one :)

* * *

 

It has been a couple weeks since Sam and Clio had gotten a decent night's sleep. Most nights she was bothered by nightmares of being in the cage, and flashes from her old lives, which in turn woke Sam up. He would cradle her and caress her hair, cooing softly, until she was asleep in his arms. The two were also stuck with a bored Dean and a high energy toddler, which were practically the same thing, and they were exhausted. Clio lay beside Sam with her head on his bare chest, in a deep sleep. His arm rested softly on the small of her back, until they heard Dean bellow from somewhere in the bunker, making Athena bark, and it was all followed by laughing and the sound of something soggy moving down the halls with a consistent  _ squish squish squish _ sound. Sam flipped on the bedside lamp, and Clio looked up at him, "Do we even wanna know?" 

 

"They're fine, Dean's moderately decent with supervising kids." 

 

"Oh that's comforting" she yawned with a smile. Just as she laid her head back to his chest their bedroom door was shoved open and a soaking wet toddler launched on top of them. "Oh! Eric honey you're dripping wet. Come on sweetie, get off the bed." She helped him off the bed, Athena watched from the doorway and Dean skidded into the room, grabbing Eric in his arms. 

 

"You little monster," he laughed, "Your favorite uncle and you treat me like that." He turned Eric around in his arms so he was upside down, both were laughing. 

 

"Dean, are you wet too?" Clio asked, leaning over Sam to look closer. 

 

"Now you gotta tell us what happened." 

 

Dean set Eric down and patted his shoulder, "Towel off kid, I'll show ya how to fix a car." 

 

"Dean-o, he's two. Now tell us why you're soaking wet." 

 

"So ya know that hose, faucet, thing we got in the garage? Well, being the awesome uncle I am, I thought I'd fill up the kiddy pool I got him. Let the kid splash around a bit, get out some energy, little did I know... I'd get wetter than he did. I think this was your genes Sammy." 

 

Sam laughed, "Why? What'd he do?" 

 

"The pool was just about full, he had his little swim trunks on, he was gonna splash around, everything was going great. Then he decided to take the hose out of the pool and soak me with it." He paused and they started laughing. 

 

"My baby boy is definitely a Winchester….That's hilarious, the great Dean Winchester lost a fight a garden hose."  

 

"Oh yeah, I can't breathe I'm laughing so hard." He wrung his shirt a little and flicked water at Clio.  

 

"Hey! Towel off kid, I'll show ya how to bake a pie." She mocked. 

 

"Clio, he's twelve." Sam said, mocking Clio, and laughing with her at Dean's expression. 

 

"You guys are hilarious, really... I'm gonna make sure the kid don't catch pneumonia or something." 

 

"Dean?" 

 

"Yeah, Princess?" 

 

"Thank you for watching Eric while Sam and I got a little sleep." 

 

"Eh, no problem." 


End file.
